


Happy New Year: Book Seven

by Nugiha



Series: Nugiha's Cinematic Universe [33]
Category: Actor RPF, Bandom, Clueless (1995), Disney - All Media Types, Law & Order: SVU, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Original Character-centric, Platonic Relationships, athlete jacob shalvey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28819365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugiha/pseuds/Nugiha
Summary: The one where Jacob and Co receive the morning paper which is dated one year ahead after previously throwing them away each time they came in.  Complete AU.
Series: Nugiha's Cinematic Universe [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767052





	Happy New Year: Book Seven

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Happy New Year: Book Seven  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 21. For story purposes; the 'history/timeline' of Disney/SVU/CS has been changed; everyone in the character roster are assumed to be eighteen or over, the setting will be the Pokemon Universe. This fic is based (loosely) off the Pokemon anime/games.  
> Fandom(s): Disney(main) SVU/CS(secondary or peripheral)  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a work of fiction. The characters herein are based on real people, but the words and events are completely made up. They are not intended to be mistaken for fact, and no libel is intended.  
> Summary: The one where Jacob and Co receive the morning paper which is dated one year ahead after previously throwing them away each time they came in.   
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None (Any will be peripheral and not central to the story)  
> Cast  
> Jari Kennish…Freddie Highmore  
> Jari's father, John Kennish...David Cubitt  
> Jari's mother, Kathryn Kennish...Vera Farmiga  
> Olivia Benson...Mariska Hargitay   
> Melinda Warner...Tamara Tunie   
> Jacob Shalvey...Himself   
> Chester Lake...Adam Beach   
> Josh Lucas...Paul Rudd

In the world of Pokemon there are many regions. Filled with pokemon and trainer alike. Every trainer has their own story. This is the story of a young adult from the Orange Archipelago Region Jari Kennish.

Shamouti Island. I left the Pokemon Center without the cast on my ankle nor the crutches that had been used by me over the last few weeks. Two weeks prior I fractured my ankle. Shortly after challenging and defeating the Pokemon League.

The person who had been my traveling companion came to give me a ride. While driving Jacob asked where he could take me. 

"7-Eleven. Chester says he's kept it running smoothly but I have to see for myself." I said.

7-Eleven was a combined convenience store plus gas station franchise and my family happened to owned the one in Shamouti.

We arrived at 7-Eleven. There weren't many customers but an acceptable amount of them. I asked Chester and two female employees how sales had been. Olivia and Melinda went over the numbers with me. 

Sales were okay though they could be better. I would've snapped at Chester if not for Jacob reminding me that me being present could fix the problem. Two hours of plotting "completely useless" sales strategies went by.

I sent everyone home leaving the problem for tomorrow.

I arrived at 7-Eleven picking up the morning paper on the way in and reading it. Usually any news paper that came in would be quickly discarded. But this particular paper was dated "one year ahead." Over the next several mornings every paper that arrived was dated one year from the present January 2021. I decided to tell Jacob what was going on.

"Jari You're basically getting intel from the future. You can use this to your advantage." Jacob said.

"I've been thinking about it but I don't know if it's right." I said.

Jacob was of the opinion that getting these papers was an "opportunity" not to be missed. 

After reading the paper over the next year I implemented many changes. Face coverings and Social distancing protocols before the CoVid-19 pandemic. The most popular items being stocked before retail competitors.

Investments in the stock market raising my wealth status to "rich."

I became a person of interest to several reporters. The reporter, Josh like others wanted to know who was "feeding me information" before anyone else got it. I replied "no comment" which angered him. 

Officer Jenny's timely intervention forced Josh to leave before he could attack me.

Later I made my way to the store exit when Olivia and Melinda appeared to relieve me.

"Thank you." I said.

The duo smiled and told me to go on ahead and that they could "take over" from there. Once the time caught up to the date of the first newspaper from the future, no more came. I tried to figure out of the origin of whence the papers came many times over the past year. Jacob had as well. But our efforts were unsuccessful. 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is all that I have to write for this story, thanks for reading. There may or may not be a sequel out eventually.


End file.
